No Hope
by anisgirlny999
Summary: Padme isn't pregnant in a ROTS au. Story statrs off after Anakin and ObiWAn come back from rescuing the coucellor.
1. The Homecoming

No Hope

Chapter 1: The Homecoming

Padme Amidala stood between Bail Oragana and Mon Mothma. A group of senators had gathered for the return of the supeme councellor. Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had fearlessly rescued the councellor and killed Count Dooku. Over the pass few months Anakin had retained the name "the hero with no fear" throughout the republic. The team of Skywalker and Kenobi could do anything and became the heros of the war. From the second the coucellor was captured everyone in the republic knew that Skywalker and Kenobi would save him. Today many watched as the coucellor was returned home. But the young senator from Naboo was there for a different reason.

It had been five months since Padme and Anakin had last seen each other. Padme waited paitently as the ship docked the councellor stepped out followed by Anakin. In one glance Padme could breath again. She stared at him. He hadn't changed one bit, his beutiful blue eyes, his silky blond hair.Anakin cought one glance of her just standing there. He felt happy for the first time in months he felt happy. Tonight they would be together again, neither could wait.

Bail Oragana stepped forward and approched Skywalker.

" Thank you Anakin, for returning the coucellor home and ending the war." Bail starred as the young jedi.

" Thank you senator Organa but untill Grevious is captured the war is still on."

Padme and Mon Mothma stepped into the coversation.

" Is it true that Grevious is now in control of the army." Anakin listened closely to Padme's voice. It was a sound he loved.

" Yes senator it is true." Anakin could never call Padme by her last name Amidala because it was just lying to, she was a skywalker.

" Well we must be off now." Bail motioned to Mon and Padme.

Aa they walked away Padme looked back to give Anakin one more glance. Tonight he wispered through the force, tonight.

The jedi coucil was in an uproar. No one knew where Grevious was and the war was reaching a breaking point. Today's debate was over who to send to catch Grevious.

" Send Kenobi and Skywalker." Half the coucil was shouting this, while the other half wanted to send a more expirenced master.

Masters Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda just sat listening.

" Master, who do you think we should send." Obi-Wan looked straight at Yoda awaiting an opinion.

" Go Master Kenobi should, but wait untill we find Grevious we must." Yoda had quieted down the coucil as he spoke" Skywalker must stay her, I sense we will be needing the chosen one soon." The room was comkpletely quieted as Master Yoda brought up a possibility of soon discovering the sith...


	2. My Hero

No Hope

Chapter 2: My Hero

The sun had set on Courascant as a young couple curled up in each others arms. Padme Amidala lay on Anakin Skywalker's bare chest as he ran his fingers up and down her back they had been together for two hours, nothing that could make up for the time lost. Padme just kept on sighing heavily.

" Anakin" She whispered his name softly.

He looked at her and gave her one of his sexy half smiles.

She gigled " Your my hero."

" Really." He looked at her like she was stupid.

" Yes."

" What did I do to deserve you." He kissed her lightly on the head.

" Love me unconditionly." She kissed him back then they both faded off into a deep sleep.

Anakin woke with a start. What was up with that dream, all he saw was Padme being tortured and hit by sith lightning as she was crying out in pain and dying. He looked over to make sure she was still alive. Her beautiful chest moved up and down bringing Anakin a sigh of relief. He got up and put his robe on and walked down to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands.

Padme rolled over in bed to see if Anakin was still there. No. She hated when he had to leave in the morning, then she noticed it wasn't morning yet. She got out of bed and walked downstairs.

" Anakin." She whispered his name just so he could hear her. He turned around and gave her a smile. " What's wrong Ani."

He shock his head as he motioned for her to sit down. He placed her head in is lap, as he rubbed she gently drifted back to sleep.

" You won't die angel, I promise." Anakin then drifted back to sleep too...


	3. The Meeting

No Hope

Chepter 3: The Meeting

The senate building was usally a calm place, but with the war going on it was always in riots. Today Senators Oragana, Amidala and Mothma were all in an audience with the Supreme Coucellor. They wanted to protest against him keeping his emergency powers.

"Your powers have to be taken from you, and your term has to come to an end." Padme firmly supported the coucellor but he had gone to far.

No one knew how he was aable to stay in office long after his term.He had told the senate if a war was going on why would the galaxy need more change.At that moment Anakin walked into the room.

"Oh excuse sir, but you wanted to see me." Anakin stared at Padme. What was she doing here, he wondered.

"Oh yes, Anakin I believe you know the senators."

"Yes."

"We were just discussing the matter of my emergency powers and my extended term."

"Yes and I do believe it was a private coversation." Senator Oragana spoke up not wanting the jedi to get unvolved in the matter.

" I'll just be leaving then." Anakin walked out of the room.

Padme sighed " I believe that was unfair Bail. The jedi have a say in democracy too."

She toke one last look at all of them and walked out behind Anakin.

Anakin couldn't believe it, Padme was against the coucellor.

"You could have stayed." Anakin turned around to see Padme.

"What was that about." He asked in a angry tone.

" What."

" You against the coucellor."

" Against him, Anakin I want to know why he is still in term."

" And then get him out of office."

" No, well maybe but not because I don't like his views."

" Then why."

" Because the republic needs change. He only addresses the issues he wants too. My slavery petition has been on his desk for three years."

" Maybe he hasn't had time for it yet."

" He's had time. Anakin something weird is going on here. I think the evil were trying to destry is turning into the republic. Our duties are to the republic, not the supreme coucellor."

" My duties are to him to, right now and so a are yours. As long as he's in charge of the republicare duties are to him too. And those evils, I've been at war destroying them seeing many beings die to prevent the republic from becoming them."

" I'm sorry."

" Padme the only people we can trust right now are each other."

" I know."

" Don't do something you might regret later on."

" I won't"

" I'll see you tonight." And with that Anakin walked off.


	4. The Storie

No Hope

Chapter 4: The Story

Anakin quickly ran up the stairs to the supreme coucellor's office. He and Padme were eating dinner when he recieved an ergent message to go and meet with the supreme coucellor. Padme was mad when he walked out, and so was he.

Anakin walked through the door of the office" You wanted to see me sir."

Papaltine turned his chair around." Ah, yes anakin I did.I'm terrible sorry about what happened this afternoon."

"It's quiete all right sir."

" No it's not. The jedi had a right to know. I believe the coucil should have more say in the republic. The jedi are valuable and need a bigger say. But, sometimes they can be untrust worthy."

"I will admit that my trust in them has been shaken lately."

" Anakin, have you ever heard how the sith came to be."

" No."

" Ah yes, I woudn't think the jedi would teach you that. Darth Bane was the greatest sith lord ever. Bane was also the leader of the sith. The sith had control of the galaxy, but Bane was wise and saw that the downfall would come. He killed his apprentice in rage and took on a new apprentice. Darth Seer. Before Bane died the downfall accured. He told

Seer to keep the sith alive and that only two there must be, a master and a apprentice. He also told him that the sith must carry a red bladed lightsaber."

Anakin sat there in shock. He looked at the supreme coucellor " I don't know how you knew all that but I have to go and tell the council."

And with that Anakin ran out of the office.


	5. The Council

No Hope

Chapter 5: The Coucil

Anakin coudn't believe what he just heard. Why and how would the supreme coucellor know the history of the sith. ?Anakin flew through the streets of couracant faster then he ever flew a speeder before. As soon as he got to the temple he flew into the council room where they were in session.

" Anakin" Master Windu had a stern look on his face.

" I'm sorry masters but I have some alarming news. I think the supreme coucellor is working with the sith." Anakin could barely breath at this point.

" Skywalker that is the most ubserd thing I've ever heard" barked Kit Fisto.

" But why else would he know the history of the sith. He explained to me the entire history." Anakin was slowly catching his breath.

" Odd" Said Obi-Wan

" Yes very" Mace Windu now stared at Anakin.

" Watch him we must" Master Yoda looked at Anakin " You are close to the Councellor Anakin monitor him closely. Earn his trust so tell you the truth to you he will."

" Yes master Yoda"

" Coucil dismissed."

Anakin ran out of the chambers and back to his speeder.As he got back to Padme's apartment she came running out.

" Where have you been."

" With the councellor, why."

" Nothing."

They walked in hand in hand.


	6. Thanks

Hi Everyone

I thank everyone who reviewed. I go back to school in two weeks and promise the story will be done then. A lot of unexpected twists coming up. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Padme's Surprise

No Hope

Chapter 6: Padme's Surprise

Padme was pacing around the living room. Everything was gonna change. Tears lightly fell down her eyes. Her and Anakin had always talked about starting a family, but not yet. More tears. Tonight she would tell Anakin. She was pregnant.

" Mistress Padme can I get you anything?"

" 3-PO can you call a doctor for me."

" Of course."

Anakin walked around the jedi council room. The council had decieded to approach the supreme coucellor about the sith. Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were going. Anakin waited for them to come.

" Well Anakin, were going." Obi-Wan walked in and sighed.

In a few minutes time all four where on the way to the coucellor's office...


	8. I Have Your Wife

No Hope

Chapter 7: I Have Your Wife

All four jedi walked into the office.

"Ah, what a nice surprise. Four of my favorite jedi."

" Shut it Papaltine. We know you are working with the sith. " Mace glared angrly at the supreme councellor.

" Whatever do you mean."

" Don't play innocent with us, you told me sith legends." Anakin felt betrayed by his former mentor.

" Well because I will soon kill you, you may know. I'm Darth Sidious."

" Seen this we should have," Master Yoda looked down in dissapointment.

" Then you are underarrest." Mace looked straight into the eyes of the sith lord.

Sidious shook his head. In one motion he sent master Yoda and Windu into a wall.

Anakin stood there next to Obi-Wan.

" You know Anakin I'm not gonna kill you, you see I knew you were coming so I planned a little something." The wall which Yoda and Mace hit opened to reveal Padme being held by two colnes." I have your wife...


	9. I Will Get You

No Hope

Chapter 8: I Will Get You

" WIFE?" Obi-Wan stared at Anakin.

" Ah yes Master Kenobi your unaware that Senator Amidala is married to Anakin." Sidious was laughing.

" How long." was all that Obi-Wan got out.

"Three years." Anakin looked at the dissapointment in his former master's eyes." I'm sorry."

With that Obi-Wan cut the clones holding Padme in half and grabbed her arm " Anakin come on."

Anakin looked at Sidious then ran.

" You can't run forever, I will get you."

When all three were out of the building they hurried back to the temple to warn everyone...


	10. The Warning

No Hope

Chapter 9: The Warning

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan all walked into the temple.

" We have to get the word out about the Supreme Coucellor." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and Padme.

"We'll take the other council members." Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and ran off.

Oni-Wan sighed. Anakin had married the senator, he always knew that they were close, but not this close.He then walked away to warn the rest of the temple.

Darth Sidious had Mace and Yoda put under arrest for attempted murder. He then called an emergency senate meeting.

" Galactic Senators, tonight I bring you grave news. While I was sitting in my office tonight four jedi walked in and tried to kill me. Among them were also Senator Amidala of Naboo. The jedi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker I likely got away. Masters Windu and Yoda are in my custody. As for the other three they are now the most wanted people in the galaxy. The jedi are now enemies of the republic, the jedi order must be destroyed." The Senators were cheering" I will send the clone troopers on march of the temple." More Cheering.

Bail Organa sat and watched. He knew everything Papaltine was saying was a lie. The jedi would only kill him with good reason, and Padme. Why was she there.

" And to conclude I've decieded to form the first galactic empire, ruled by me." The senate exploded with cheers.

With that Bail got up and left. He had to find Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme to warn them.

Anakin and Padme ran into the council room.

" Masters, the Supreme Coucellor is a sith lord. He arrested Masters Yoda and Windu." As Anakin spook all the masters gasped. " He wants to destroy the order. We have to attack with more numbers."

All the members nooded their heads right as Padme's comlink went off.

" Senator Amidala."

" Padme it's Bail, Papaltine has turned the republic into an empire."

"What that's impossible."

" He said that you and master kenobi, and Anakin tried to kill him."

" Yes, but he's a sith lord."

" What."

" He admitted to us that he's the sith lord the jedi have been after."

" Wow. Well either way he's after you three, he said that a army of clone troopers will be storming the temple."

" Bail meet us on the landing platform at the temple."

" Right away. Organa out."


	11. The Attack Begins

No Hope

Chapter 10: The Attack Begins

Obi-Wan ran through the halls thinking of ways he could alert the entire temple. Usally news was spread through other jedi. He ran to the room of a thousand fountains and saw about 20 jedi in there.

He stood up on one of the side walls surrounding the fountains. " Attention. The Supreme Coucellor is evil. It was reaveled to us today that he is a sith lord."

At that point Anakin and Padme ran in. " Obi-Wan, the republic is now an empire and all jedi are know enemies of the republic. You, Padme, and I are the most wanted people in the galaxy."

The entire room went into chaos." That's not all." Padme finishing for a frantic Anakin, he captured Masters Yoda and Windu and is planning on the clones attacking the temple."

Obi-Wan looked around the room at all the frightened jedi. " All masters stand guard, all knights and padawans go to their quarters."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan " We have to go and meet with senator Oragana at the landing platform, are you coming?"

" Yes."

With that all three walked in silence to the landing platform.

The three walked up to the platform just as Bail was landing.

" We are prepeard for the attack." Obi-Wan looked into Bail's eyes. " All masters are ready."

All four then stood there inh silence untill one of masters walked up to them. " We see the clone troopers coming." He then walked away."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin " This is where the fun begins."

Darth Sidious walked up the temple stairs. All of his clone troopers would have killed of the jedi, but he wanted to take Skywalker by himself. The doors opened to reveal all the jedi masters lead by Kenobi and Skywalker...


	12. The Chosen One

No Hope

Chapter 12: The Chosen One

Papaltine snickered as he saw all the jedi. " Ah, I see you've come to congratulate me on my new empire."

" This is your last chance Sidious give yourself up or die." Anakin had an amazing glare in his eye. He felt the force rushing through him like crazy.

" Never."

With that all the clones started firing. Dath Sidious threw himself at Anakin.Both there lightsabers colided.

" I thought you could have made a great apprentice, but I was wrong." Sidious swong at Anakin.

" I'm a jedi and I always will be." Anakin blocked each swing with excellence.

" I can help you save your wife."

" She's not gonna die."

Padme was running after them at a safe distance. Obi-Wan told her to com him if Anakin looked in real danger. Tears rolled down her eyes, she was so afraid.

Anakin was getting tired, it took more and more energy to defend Sidious each time he swong at Anakin. Out of no where the light saber flew out of Anakin's hand.

" So Skywalker any last words."

Anakin stood there. Sidious then sensed Padme behind him. He force pushed into Anakin.

" Now you will die together."

Sidious shoot sith lightening at both at them. His crackling laugh filled the room. He paused for a minute.

" How do you two feel."

Padme hadd passed out but Anakin still had some energy in him. He called on his lightsaber through the force. Sidious continued to laugh as Anakin angled his lightsaber and with his last bit of strength sent the saber flying in the air. It hit Sidious right in the heart. Anakin then fainted.

At that moment all the droids collapsed. Obi-Wan ran to where Anakin and Padme were...

Next chapter: Padme's not force sensative so will she survive and what about the baby?


	13. The Death

No Hope

Chapter 12: Death

Obi-Wan took Padme and Anakin to the healers at the temple. With quick treatments both were back to normal. For the next day they both were not allowed to see anyone. Obi-Wan got Masters Windu and Yoda out of jail and they all explained Papaltine's true idenity.

After one day of rest Anakin was able to see his wife. He walked into her room to find her crying. He ran up to comfort her.

He softly kissed her lips. " What's wrong angel."

" Oh Ani. He killed it. He killed our baby." Her eyes swelled up even more.

" What baby." Anakin had no clue what she was talking about.

" Ani, I never even got a chance to tell you, I was pregnant."

Anakin stood there in silence. He felt tears roll down his eyes gently.He took Padme in his arms where they would stay forever because no one would seperate them...


	14. Conclusion

No Hope

Conclusion

It has now been 1 year since the day the sith were defeated. The republic has elected a new supreme coucellor and the jedi council has one new member. Anakin was allowed to stay in the order because the council saw that his marriage had positive influences on him. 2 months later Padme found out she was pregnant again...

Anakin Skywalker walked slowly up behind his wife and put his arms around her. " How is she." They were staring at there month old daughter Leah.

" Fine." Padme turned around and smiled at Anakin. " She just fell asleep."

" Well then Councellor Skywalker, let's go back to bed."

" Well Master Skywalker, lets, but don't be so formal when I'm with my family I'm not to be called coucellor."

" As with me and my jedi mastership."

They both started to laugh as Anakin picked her up and walked into their bedroom.

THE END


End file.
